Infinity Century
Background Story Factions ;*Human Sphere (HS) ;*Reformation of The Human Dynasty (RHD) ;*United Factor of New Earth (UFNE) ;*ACCABA Minors ;*SOLO Technology Cores ;*Thorium Power Core ;*OmniWATT Power Drive Artificial Intelligence ;*Automated Combat Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform Weapons ;*Heavy Machine Gun/Heavy Multi Mode Programmed Systems ;*Rifle Cannon ;*al-Rammah Systems ;*HGCMV (Human Gimmick Cockpit Movement Variant) Counter Measures ;*Self-defense Electronic Counter Measure-Warheads (SECM-W) Armor & Material Components ;*Aluminum Alloy Revamped-ceramic Composite I ;*Aluminum Alloy Revamped-ceramic Composite II Characters A *Askari Kuzey *Alga Neutron Mobile Weapons By Faction 'Human Sphere' Mass Production Limited Production Customized Model * ;*HSX-C04th The Soul Prototype 'Reformation of The Human Dynasty' Mass Production Limited Production Customized Model Prototype 'United Factor of New Earth' Mass Production Limited Production Customized Model ;*UFE/CD-AEP87 Fiday Core Defender Prototype * *;UFNE-J09 JAN * ;*UFE-AEP86 Fiday 'ACCABA' Mass Production Limited Production ;*ACCABA-MC/MP97 The Heritic Customized Model ;*UFE/CD-AEP87 Fiday Core Defender Prototype SOLO ;*SOL/C-09781PRO 97th Prodigy ;*SOL/C-1280DAN Dandelion ;*SOL/C-9015WEAV SOUL ;*UNFE-DAG/G1 Dardanelles Gundam ;*SOLO-DAG/IIJ Dardanelles II-J ;*SOLO-SUG/S097 Sultan Gundam Final Model ;*SOL-FNLXXXX "J" Sub-Category: SOLO Irregularities ;*SOL/IC-097A21 Spring Falls Surge A-A and 10 others Chronology 2100 *Global warming still rises. Beginning an alternative energy use of solar energy & in construction of an yet safer reactor; Thorium Nuclear Reactor power-plant *January - The Reformation of The Human Dynasty began to reorganised the southern part of the Asia :*3rd - The Dynasty began to reorganize it's military. :*3rd - In-Progress of the construction of 10 large solar panel radar *Project SPACE Initiated - 19th September :*Human Sphere: Began it's construction of an Space Station Base on the moon. :*Human Sphere: Construction of it's first space flagship Ariadna. :*Human Sphere: Under construction of it's first supply station near earth. *February - The Human Sphere initiate the Project: GUNDAM :*6th - The Human Sphere constructed it's first ever Mass Production Mobile Suit :*17th - The Dynasty Faction finished both mobile suit developements *October 25th - The first advanced mobile suit The Fiday to be equipped with an compact Thorium Nuclear Reactor Power-plant. 2101 *Frebruary 1st - The Reformation of The Human Dynasty begins its development on their standing army Mobile Suit for their military. *February 12th - Project JAN program was launched by the UFE :*UFNE-J09 JAN under construction *March 25th - 4 experimental batches of UFNE-J09 JAN had been completed, in process of testing their performances on 3 stages: Stability, Brawling and extreme conditions. *April 1st - The 4 experimental units have been successful and all stages met. The latter would then delivered onto the 7th "Head Riskers" Platoon. In addition Type-2 (Support) are currently being phased into the production by Mekanik Ordnance and chemistry Industry Works, a total of 34 units are currently being produced and completed by the end of April same time both UFNE & HS collaborated in working with the "Project: GUNDAM". *August 3rd - ACCABA deployed. *October 7th - UNFE-DAG/G1 Dardanelles Gundam has been completed and transferred to the 7th "Head Riskers" Platoon for practical examinations and results. :*Upgraded with finalized phase 1 equipments. *December 17th - 7th "Head Riskers" Platoon encountered separatist rebel forces and engaged in combat. :*Decisive victory for the platoons. :*Same time death of Rain Haylik from accidental cockpit "burst" of Dardanelles leaving the unit unusable for several decades no suitable pilots found. 2102 January 20th - Selective Human Breeding Type-J project initiated. * Notes & Trivia *The Infinity Century has several influence from Anno Domini (Both Real life and small portion of 00 time line). *IC currently absorbs and adopts from A.U.A.D. Timeline. Category:Infinity Century